


It's Our Fault

by Madzie2000



Category: Internet Personalities, jacksepticeye
Genre: Only we know the truth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: Sean Mcluoghln loves his job as a YouTuber, screaming at a computer (or TV) screen and realises that he needs to spice up his weekly October routine with some comment reading and decides to use comments from an old video to get his subscribers into the mood of holidays and fun. This idea is ruined when he finds that his video has changed dramatically from what he remembered.0 is the key...Unlock the code but tell nobody else what you will find...1888568932878888848888892768888818888824618462818888288827888812372486728488548797842454849747034857681571721487128685176861868253424991888883828686458642628642653078975888883276888882888378888688867412378051838978827382675287130327285967051846138797838355184583801341646383148186478665816288888704788888288888327681578188885876868888238724





	1. What Happened to the Video Part 1

Jack sat in a chair and laid back with his head facing the roof. He had been sitting there for a while, wondering what he would do with his day. Maybe he could boot up the PC and pump out a few videos on No Man’s Sky or Subnautica and run through the process of collection again?! No. Nobody would want to go through those videos **again** – there would be too many to keep track of. They got too boring too quickly anyway. Then it came to him in a flash: checking up on the comment section in something related to Halloween. It was October after all and surely somebody would want to see some people making jokes in the comment section about pumpkins or having a crack at him for pretending to ass one of them. _Brilliant!_ Jack thought as he turned on his computer and typed in the password at light speed, snapping out of his morning fatigue. He missed a letter and got frustrated.

 “Oh well fuck you computer,” Jack said in a heightened tone “you with all your little keys and buttons and shit.”

Jack laughed at his dramatic comment and sighed.

“God, I even perform for people when nobody’s here. What a sad little man I am.”

Jack searched through his videos and soon realised that finding 1 video in amongst a collecton that numbered into the thousands would be quite impossible.

“Aw God!” he moaned in frustration “What is the name of you, you little shit?! Um... ‘Jacksepticeye pumpkin carving’ sounds about right. God what else would I have named it? I have no idea.”

Jack laughed off his frustration and typed the name into a search bar on YouTube and he got a suggestion for exactly what he expected. Needless to say that he was happy about his find.

“Hah! I’m not a complete idiot am I?” he said as he looked around the empty room, expecting an answer.

Jack sighed for a second time and hit enter in dismay. He had planned on calling Mark later and it could get lonely in his small house, so it seemed like a plan for the near future. Jack waited for the page to load and when it appeared he thought he was going to faint. This couldn’t be his video – it just **couldn’t**.


	2. What Happened To The Video Part 2

Jack was staring at the screen in horror as his eyes took in the thumbnail of his video and the ones surrounding it; they were reactions to a video named S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ .

 

The creepy pumpkin he had carved had been stabbed to the right of its eyes with a knife, fake blood dripping down from the place where the blade had been stuck in. There was also a line of blood in between the eyes that had caught him off-guard.

“What the fuck is this?” Jack said quietly to himself as he clicked on the video.

The ad wouldn’t skip so he had to sit through it and silently ponder the video’s contents. Why did the video change? What was with the symbols sitting behind the words? Why did people need to react to it? What had he done? As Jack’s mind began to wander his voice rang out of the speakers in his usual greeting. He sat back and relaxed, laughing at his own stupidity. There is always a rational explanation for things and there was only one possibility given what he was seeing.

“I must have used this as click bait!” Jack said happily, his minor heart attack fading away.

“It’s a bit underhanded but **Jesus** this would have scared a few people!”

Jack crossed his legs and continued to watch himself discuss the way he had carved a pumpkin downstairs the previous year and how horrible it had sounded. _Thank God I didn’t go into technical detail... I wonder how it got this many views with my gibberish?_  Jack turned on the subtitles to humour himself and as he did, the spoon in the table shook. Words appeared on the bottom of the screen with the same markings as the title: I’m here. Jack barely caught a glimpse of it and immediately assumed that it was all part of the act for Halloween.

“Oh, sneaky creepy stuff now,” he said in mock amusement “way to go Jacky Boy!”

Jack laughed off the awkwardness of the video so far and watched himself give a little more detail about his pumpkin-carving video last year. He was drawing on the eyes and mouth as he blathered on about being artistic and finally seeing the pumpkins face made Jack feel dizzy. As his head spun he paused the video at the moment where he had started giggling. Jack’s eyes were seeing the pumpkin with the blood, but instead of a still splotch like the thumbnail it was dripping down onto the floor. Jack shook his head and the dizziness went away in a flash.

“Jesus Christ... what was that?” Jack said in alarm.

The video suddenly playing again despite his hand being nowhere near the mouse and his eyes couldn’t leave the screen. They were glued to it as if the screen held the answer to the question running through his mind; _what’s happening?_ For a split second the screen glitches and the subtitles say something about the Sister Locator game audio. The markings that sit behind the title of the video also pop up and Jack sits his hands on the edge of the seat of his chair. More glitches and more words bordered with marks: it was me... I’m here. Jack’s heart rate had only now begun to increase its pace and he wondered why he would put up something so horrifying that it starts up all on its own. The screen becomes a gradient of green and his face appears in the top right corner with one word to reply to his own question: hello. Suddenly the video became normal when he reappeared and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He let go of the chair and pressed pause.

“Holy shit that’s weird,” Jack said as he stared hard at the screen “I don’t remember filming or editing in all this glitch crap!”

Out of duty to his fans (and to himself as the videos creator) Jack decided to keep watching. Images started to flicker occasionally, but when Jack managed to pause the video exactly at 3:41 his blood ran cold. His head was tilted back, blood seeping form a wound across his neck and the pumpkin sat to his right with a small patch of blood – this wasn’t gong according to plan. Jack swallowed down his fear and pressed play. No matter what kind of glitch he saw he kept going. No matter how much they made his blood curdle he let it happen and took it as a sick joke a friend had played on him. All he remembered from that day was carving a pumpkin and having...

“Oh my god...” Jack said in the video as he touched his bloodied upper lip in alarm “What the fuck? Jesus Christ!”

As the Jack in the video walked to the bathroom to tend to a blood nose, a faded version of himself glitches onto the screen and disappears when he gets back. He didn’t see himself there when he had the blood nose. Jack remembered hearing the ‘sounds’ but at no point did he leave the chair; he stayed seated the entire time. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Jack went back to scooping out the pumpkin despite more frequent glitches. Jack jumped in his seat when – as he was carving ‘Gerald’ – he said something that made the screen and the audio glitch like mad.

“It’s time,” Jack said as he sawed at the pumpkin with extra effort “to DIE!”

Jack’s heart had finally started beating at what he felt was an abnormal level and a rational thought entered his mind. What if this was something he had done himself and he simply forgot because he thought it was too risqué to talk about? He looked up Halloween on his channel and found a video that said Happy Halloween. As soon as he clicked on it, the video had a frowny face and said that it had been deleted. Now Jack was **really** worried.

“Fucking hell,” he whispered to himself “this can’t be happening. Anti isn’t real... he’s some fan-made monster! This is bullshit I’m watching the rest like a man.”

Jack hit play again and this time he refused to pause the video no matter what he saw. The eyes were out and now he was carving the mouth. The subtitles were beginning to flicker with the strange markings but he held to his word. _No stopping now..._ and the mouth was being pushed forward onto the black table. Jack was sure that the video would be ending soon and he was starting to get sweaty palms in anticipation of what was going to happen. Jack watched as he picked up the knife, ready for what he thought would be fine detailing, but instead the screen went wild with the markings, glitches and random colours as if he’d spilt something on his PC. He made eye contact with the camera and brought the small knife to his throat, slowly dragging it across without a single flinch. It had to be fake: he was still alive wasn’t he? When the cutting was done his head fell forward and Anti – the persona whom he knew very well didn’t exist – began to laugh and spoke about his body being weak. He rambled about the fans keeping him alive and Jack felt like he was gong to cry. He didn’t do this! He didn’t remember it! How?!

“You just watched,” a voice behind Jack said in time with the video.

Jack hit pause and turned to see himself in the doorway of his room, black eyes staring back at him.

“Dear God,” Jack said in disbelief “you can’t be him – you can’t be real! Some weirdo on the internet made you up!”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Anti said in his mechanical, glitch voice “I exist because you gave me life in your dreams, your videos... even your precious fans have been bringing me into the real world! Why, even now there could be someone typing away and feeding me with more power in written words. I will explain your memory loss and the video when I return. For now I leave you with a reminder of what I did to you in October.”

Anti disappeared in the blink of an eye and Jack fell to his knees, breathing hard as he combated against a panic attack. Tears escaped his eyes and a small cry his mouth as a sharp pain ran along his shin. Jack pulled up the leg of his trousers to find a deep cut moving front the bone on his inner ankle to a small patch of dark hair just below his knee.

“Oh God,” he sobbed “what have I done?”


	3. This Will Never End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sooner you accept it the sooner the world will be safe...

Jack was downstairs leaning against a cupboard in the kitchen after a recording, happily drinking a mug of hot chocolate. He hadn’t seen, heard or felt Anti since he couldn’t track down his video explaining that it was harmless fun. It had appeared today and he guessed that it was a bug or YouTube moderating his content. Since the cut on his shin could be the result of his own clumsiness and he surely dreamt of Anti, Jack laughed off the whole thing. That was until a voice brought him out of his daydreaming and back into horrifying reality.

“Good morning Jack,” said a warped voice “Did you miss me?”

Jack froze in place and swirled around, his mug hitting the floor. It smashed instantly.

“Jesus Christ,” he said aloud “I thought I was seeing things!”

“What you saw was me Jack,” Anti said with a grin “in all my identical glory.”

“What do you want?” Jack said as he stepped over the shards of his coffee mug.

“You... but more specifically your physical form,” Anti answered honestly.

“I have done it before.”

“So that really was you in the video?”

Jack thought for a moment.

“But how could I have sat there and said that it was for fun so casually if you were in control?” Jack asked his Doppelganger with a hint of triumph in his tone.

“Easy... I let you take over and put those thoughts in your head. I can only control you for minutes at a time so I make the most of what I have. You love putting me in videos and I love being in them... it’s a win-win situation.”

Jack was absorbing the information quickly, as if he had heard it before.

“So this is like some Sharkboy and Lavagirl shit? You’re such a powerful force of my imagination you became real?” Jack said as the idea clicked in his head.

“Oh, give the man a fucking medal!” Anti said as he jumped and seated himself on the countertop next to the sink, clapping slowly for dramatic effect.

Jack looked around the room for a way to defend himself. The big knives in the kitchen drawers? No... Anti could use those too.

“What if I make a deal with you... two days a  week you get to take over?”

“Why would I do that? I want **everything** Jack. That entitles me to that Korean beauty too...”

Jack was pissed now.

“You lay one hand on her and I’ll murder you!” he shouted.

“Oh, and when will you be putting **your** hands on her?” Anti teased.

“Shut up,” Jack said through clenched teeth.”

“You just wank because you’re too much of a gentleman to have fun with her over Skype like grown men. So how many times do you get lad a year... three to four? Five at best?”

“I have more to do than fuck my girlfriend and I think she appreciates that I’m not sex-crazed like you,” Jack pointed out with a sliver of confidence.

“Besides, I bet you love watching rather than participating,” Jack said with a cheeky, yet somehow malicious grin.

“You know what? Fuck you and your girlfriend... I’m taking your body if it kills me!” Anti screamed, lunging toward Jack.

In a flash Jack had hit Anti over the head with his mug half-full of hot chocolate, blood and the brown mixture spilling out over the floor. The shards of the mug had embedded in Anti’s skull and Jack smiled. He was gone. He was dead. This would be the end. But just as he always seemed to be, Jack was wrong. Anti’s body suddenly became transparent and floated upward until he was standing in front of Jack, blood dripping down his face.

“I will always come back, Jack.”

With a flash Anti was gone and Jack looked around his kitchen. The mug was sitting on the kitchen table where he had planned to put it rather than stand by the sink. The blood and hot chocolate on the floor was gone, replaced with a perfectly clean area of flooring. Jack went to his kitchen table and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

 

_This will never be over._

 

Anti is real. He is out there and you must always be on your guard.  You never know where he’s going to pop up... why he could be here right now.


End file.
